Inside The Minds Of Six Heroes
by Rev Runner
Summary: Ever wonder what the Loonatics are really like? Do you ever want to know about their true colors? Well, now yu can and I hope you like this story.
1. Chapter 1: Ace's point of view

**Ever wonder what is inside the Loonatics' minds? Well, my guess is as good as yours. But, maybe each point of view from these six heroes will give you an idea of what is happening. Find out who they really are, what they are thinking and maybe there might be something about someone that you never knew about. Sure, from the outside, they are the most fearless heroes of Acmetropolis. But on the inside… well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

"Well, to start things off; what's up doc? I'm Ace Bunny. Many of you know me as the team leader and the most fearless fighter of Acmetropolis. Believe me though; there is more to me than you really think. Let me explain…"

_(Flashback)_

_Back then, I was just a stinkin' stunt bunny for the movies. I had to perform a lot of tricks for the Acmetropolis Movie Set. Unfortunately, I wasn't very active at that time. Ever since I was young, I said that I wanted to be a stunt man. I would always set up obstacle courses and practice them, along wit' practicing my martial arts. One day though, my mother took me to the park and I was very curious to do many things. Unfortunately, I sprained my knee. Yet it was a minor sprain, but the pain scared me straight and I never wanted to do stunts ever again. Therefore, I also stopped practicing martial arts for awhile. Meanwhile, what was happening in my family; even though we had a comfortable life style, my mother always had to go to work very early in the mornin' and my dad would try to buy the food. However, it was very hard because my mom would always have different bosses coming in and one was so harsh on her; that she didn't make enough money for the amount of food that we needed all the time. When my sister turned 16, bills began to pile up and we had to pay for all of them, so unfortunately, she couldn't afford a car. Today, she is livin' in an apartment. When I graduated from high school, I was offered the job to be a stunt bunny. I thought about the opportunity of making more money, but then I thought of the bad experience I had with bein' a stunt man. My boss though, did not give me a choice. He said to me "Look bunny, either take it or leave it." So, I decided to take the job. But, my pay was always being deducted and my boss was so mean. I had ideas, but every time I tried to share them, he yelled at me. To tell you the truth, I was always afraid to go to work and see him. Right before the meteor hit. The director decided to have a cheer squad perform in his next movie. He was so impressed by the squad, including this young bunny girl named Lexi. I was impressed too, but I got fired and replaced by Lexi. After I got fired, before getting back into martial arts, I had a bit of a crush on Lexi Bunny and I wanted to meet her again, but didn't get the chance to. After a few months, I began to forget about Lexi and was very interested in furthering my martial arts skills. One day, the meteor hit and this is where I am today._

_(End of flashback)_

**Today, I was doin' some meditatin', when Zadavia called…**

"Loonatics; Ophiuchus is up to his tricks again, you must stop him".

**Although, I didn't hear what Zadavia had to say; while she spoke, it's like she didn't even say a word. I was too distracted about looking at Lexi. I saw her listenin' to Zadavia's instructions, but I just couldn't focus. In fact, I took a look at all of my teammates. When I saw Tech, I figured; that guy needs to be outside more often than workin' in his lab. I always wish that he was never a genius and was normal like us. Sure, he can help us out of jams, but deep down, I feel that he's showin' off at the same time. I'm always upset about the path that Tech has taken. He went to University to study about Science. Sometimes, I feel that my relationship with him isn't that strong, because of his talk. Afterwoid, my direction was towards Slam. I'm just tinkin' that, well… when I'm around him; I show my feelins for dis guy like with all my other teammates. But, I just don't know what to tink.'**

**It's hard to explain, really. It's just that when we were first teamed up, Slam looked a bit different and I had a lack of confidence and was always insecure for the first two weeks when I was around him. He's my friend now, but after a mission;**

**I always tink' about how insecure I was about him bein' around and I regret it. Sometimes, it makes me question about who I am now as a superhero. About Duck on the other hand, to tell you du truth; even though I always mock him, Duck is still actually a good guy and I don't know why I insult him all du time. Sure, he has an ego, but everyone has faults. I'm just actin' immature, even in front of Lexi. Even though, she mocks Duck too, sometimes; it's embarrassin' to do it because Duck is just so loveable. Meanwhile, I'm always gettin' all the credit as the team leader and I'm always tinkin' that well…. I just don't desoive it. Rev is so… so… so… I don't know, a bit annoying. (_As I talk more about myself, I begin to speak seriously now)_ I don't want to be mean or anything but even though Rev is my friend, it's annoying to hear him talk so fast. Sure; Duck tells it like it is to Rev, but Rev doesn't (_or anyone else here)_ take him seriously, but I have a feeling that if he hears it from me, he might get his feelings hurt for a long, long time. Also, it's just that sometimes; I work with him to show that I'm flexible, but I never really got around to being flexible naturally around him. After I look at everybody, we go to the train station to fight Ophiuchus but while the team is fighting, I just stand there wondering. Even though I had a terrible job and things weren't very smoothly growing up, I'm thinking what life would be like if I were a normal rabbit, instead of an Acme superhero.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lexi's point of view

**Next, is Lexi. For Lexi fans, I hope you like this. Sure, right now we are all thinking that Lexi has everything compared to Ace. But once you read this chapter, I think you'll be surprised.**

"Hey, it's Lexi Bunny. I'm on my MP3 and I'm sure all of you readers would like me to turn this off and tell you about my life. So, I will. See, I really don't have it all; I'm just like anyone else…"

_(Flashback)_

_See, it all began as a young bunny. Ever since I was born, my sister was jealous and made me very sad and depresses. See, I'm the youngest in my family and I have two older sisters. My older sister would always tease me and bother me as I was growing up. The middle sister in our family got all the attention and she didn't even know that I existed. She always got her way and would have everything that she wanted. She would look up to my older sister but; let's just say that she didn't even remember my name. When growing up, I was very sensitive and naïve and the taunting eventually stressed me out and made me angry a lot. When I would go to school, kids would be always making faces at me and my teachers didn't care about me getting bullied. When I got into high school, I wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad. Unfortunately, my two older sisters were organizing the squad. I tried to get on but they said to me… "No, we can't let you in. Go sign up for something else." I told my parents, but my sisters convinced them about me. They told her up- front that I wasn't good enough for the squad and there are plenty of things for me to sign up. I said that it wasn't fair. But, my mother told me that I wasn't the cheerleader type and said that I didn't have the right appearance for it. In fact, she said to me; "Lexi, you cannot be in a club, unless you have the right appearance for it. Apparently, you should just finish high school and find a job as a lawyer." I said to her that law was boring and I didn't like it. I said to her that I wanted to be a cheerleader, but she didn't let me and all the lectures about how I didn't look good enough for anything began to make me self- conscious about my looks. Later on, when I finished high school. I went to a University to try out for a squad by this instructor, Kelly; who was organizing it. She said I was not good enough and insulted me. I went to my next class and worked up the guts to tell her off. When I did, we got into an argument and I got kicked out of the school. Today, I'm an Acme hero._

_(End of flashback)_

**I was sitting on the couch listening to my MP3 player, when Zadavia called... **"Loonatics, Ophiciumus is up to his tricks again, you must stop him." **I heard everything that Zadavia said and Ace ordered us to follow him. As we fought Ophiciumus, I saw Ace standing alone and I just began to feel emotional. Tears began to stream down my face, but I couldn't show the rest of the team that, so I continued fighting. I didn't tell anyone else about Ace. It was a good thing that I was the only one who noticed this. But, during the fight; I felt all strange inside. I was too busy focusing on Ace, who was just standing there. The pain was just too strong, so without anyone else looking, I headed back to HQ and I was in my room crying.**


	3. Chapter 3: Duck's point of view

**The third chapter is about; the glory hog, Danger Duck. For those Danger Duck fans, you might soon come to see what Duck is really feeling on the inside. I'm thinking that even though he teases and taunts; Duck still has a heart of gold. But, maybe he just has a difficult time showing that side of him. Well, I hope that whoever here is a Duck fan; will enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey, it's Danger Duck here. That's right; the most heroic, the greatest, the… oh, what's the use. I guess I should start spilling my guts, too. You see, today I am a superhero, no denying it. Usually, I would never spread anything embarrassing about my life, but…"

_(Flashback)_

_You see, it's not easy being ignored. Just because I always think very highly of myself, I still want respect from others. Even from someone who gets all the credit. I was always jealous of him for being in the spotlight and see, I think he likes Lexi. But that is something that you probably all know. Well, you know something (sigh;) I like Lexi too. But, this person (which I'm not going to mention,) does not know that and see; I'm actually afraid of letting him know and… right, the flashback; sorry. _

_Anyway, it all began as a small duck. See, I met this tiny bunny. I couldn't remember his name and this is Kindergarten we're talking here. He was very popular and always outsmarted me. I was jealous of him and the reason why he was out to get me was because; I always tried to show that I was tougher than him, by teasing him and trying to trick him. It was because that all the kids in school loved him and they hated me, so I tried to make a fool out of him for the kids to like me. Sadly, I didn't succeed; I was always the one who was out tricked by my own traps. The first thing I tried to do was to set a high stack of blocks and put an anvil on it. I put a carrot on the floor and I hid under the table, so he couldn't see me. But, he took the carrot and right before he left; he tilted the structure a little bit. Soon, I cam back and checked that the carrot was gone, the next thing I knew, the anvil dropped on me and the kids were laughing and pointing at me, even the bunny. I hid myself and I told my parents that I didn't want to go to school. I hid in places and I was always so ashamed. I cried more and more, every time I thought about how hated I was by the kids at school. When I grew up, I was a pool cleaner boy and the life guard always bossed me around. My parents actually chose this job for me and I had to work for the whole summer. I could never have any fun, or take any breaks. It was all work and no play. I grew up as a miserable duck and today… well... I've been hiding my shame from the rest of the team._

_(End of flashback)_

**Today, I was staring at myself in the mirror and then the boss lady called…** "Loonatics, Ophiciumus is up to his tricks. You must stop him." **With that, when we left; I saw Ace; "_the fearless leader"_ in control. Whenever I see him, I just feel so insecure inside and it reminds me of my past. I know that you already know but, I want to impress the boss lady (obviously.) But actually, I always wanted to make Ace jealous on purpose. See, I actually just want Zadavia to compliment me to tick him off and obviously, I think that I should be the team leader around here, not him. So we go to this train place to stop the red bearded weirdo… yada, yada, yada and I use my fire eggs to destroy that guy. Well, that's what I try to make everyone believe. See, when we are always fighting villains, my tem always mocks me for messing up and deep down; I actually agree with what they say. I also feel just… insulted and offended. Sometimes, I feel that I can't do anything right myself. As for Lexi, well… everybody thinks I like Misty Breeze and I did. It's just that, after she rejected me as a fan; I developed a crush on Lexi and still tried to show everyone that I still liked Misty, so no one would know.**

**I just feel a bit shy around her, so I tease her to show that I'm just a friend to her. But, I think there is more than you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: Slam's point of view

**This fourth chapter is about; Slam Tasmanian. I wonder how he feels for being the strongest out of the team, but is still in the background. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hi, I'm Slam. Many of you know me as the strongest guy, but don't let my looks fool you and I know it's strange that I could never speak English. However, my thoughts are a different story. They may be clear now, but when I'm around others; it just isn't the same. This is pretty confusing for you, but; let me explain…"

_(Flashback)_

_See, it all began as a small devil. I was just different from everyone else. I was born with a slight problem. I was unable to get all my ideas together, so when ever I tried to speak; all that came out was gibberish. The thing is, Tasmanian devils are born that way, unfortunately. So, when I was in school, the kids were afraid of me because I was so different from everyone else. I was treated like I was from outer space. I was unbelievably strong but the truth was… I just wanted to be normal like everyone else. I never had the chance to enjoy my childhood, because everyone was afraid of me. I had no friends; my thoughts became a blur when I was around anyone else. My dream was to become a wrestler, since I was born so strong. It's just that when I'm around everyone else, I'm in the background and it's somehow hard to explain about what is going on, therefore I speak gibberish. When I grew up, I became a wrestler and things were okay. But the truth was that; it wasn't everything I hoped to be. I was very rich and famous. On the other hand, I missed everything. My home, my life and everything else that I could remember. At the same time, I just didn't want to give it up. It was a very hard decision because, I always loved wrestling and my super strength. But, I still wanted to be normal like everyone else. Therefore, things became confusing and this job was tough to handle for me. It made me feel differently and I just didn't know what to do. One day though, a meteor hit Earth and I was out of the wrestling business, because I was too strong for any of the wrestlers to handle. I was always upset of being fired, every time I'd think about it. One day though, this man named Pierre Le Pew wanted to make me a famous wrestler and to be honest… I just forgot about all my friends. Except for Duck, who was training me. I felt though that now I was in a different wrestling business, when he was training me; I just wasn't strong enough. When Duck said that I was playing patty cake, I actually agreed with him and it would take a very long time to train. But, Pierre accepted me anyway, but when I found out that he was evil; I felt like such an idiot for listening to him. After I got the championship belt though, I forgot about it right away._

_(End of flashback)_

**I was sitting on the couch, gobbling up the pizza when Zadavia called. **"Loonatics, Ophiciumus is up to his tricks again, you must stop him." **I was happy when Zadavia called. In fact, I was always happy to see her, if you know what I mean. I hate to see her in any kind of danger, but I was always embarrassed to let the team know that. We went to the train station, where we saw the thief. Whenever I used my super strength, I would always think about my past and sometimes I feel threatened of using it. Luckily, the thought of saving my team was stronger; so I realized that I had to use it for my friends' sake. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tech's point of view

**The fifth chapter is about the greatest genius of all of Acmetropolis; Tech E Coyote. For the Tech fan girls, I guarantee that you will like this chapter. They say that he doesn't get out much. That may be true, but; there are still some things that you must know.**

"Hello, I'm Tech E Coyote, the genius. Sure, I'm brilliant and my inventions are a hit, but being smart isn't always fun. If you don't understand what I mean, well; here is my true story…"

_(Flashback)_

_When I was very young, I didn't take that much interest in Science. Believe it or not, I was more into the athletics. I always practiced playing sports at home and my parents were scientists; who always encouraged me to study hard. I told them that it wasn't important and I wanted to be an athlete. Unfortunately, they just didn't understand; they thought it was too dangerous; the truth of the matter was that they were looking out for my best interest. My father always said to me… "Son, being an athlete is not an important part of your life, being in shape will last temporarily, but knowledge will last a life time." But as a young coyote; I was just too stubborn to grasp the concept of that. I continued towards being in shape, but it just didn't last long. I kept thinking of what my parents said to me. However, they could no longer take the attitude I had, so they sent me to a school; where it had nothing, but learning and knowledge. After a year though, I began to get interested in studying for Science and I was always building inventions. I never got the chance to tell my family this because; they already told me to move out of the house. I didn't move out just yet. Instead, I went to Acme Tech Institute for a few years to study. Unfortunately, I was kicked out for an invention gone wrong. But, that's not the first time that happened. There were times where my inventions would cause all kinds of problems and I never put a self destruct button on any of them again._

_(End of flashback)_

**I was reading the newspaper, until Zadavia informed us about an urgent mission. **"Loonatics, Ophiciumus is up to his tricks again, you must stop him." **After that, I went into the lab and designed a new ship for transportation. But, it wasn't long until I saw people outside, doing several activities. Then, I thought about what Ace said of having to get out more. Then, I thought of what my father told me about knowledge lasting a life time. I just closed the curtains and put my head down in depression. I thought to myself… **_"How could I have been so stubborn for all these years; I should have known what my father told me about knowledge lasting a life time."_ **Believe it or not, I was so upset that I didn't even get the ship finished. We had to walk to the train station and stop Ophiciumus from causing anymore trouble.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rev's point of view

**This last chapter is about my favorite Loonatic of all time; Rev Runner. I hope for any of the Rev fans here (me being one of them,) will enjoy this chapter. Rev might seem happy now, but what was his life really like in the past? Time to find out…**

"Hi-I'm-Rev-Runner-many-of-you-know-me-as-the-speedster-the-quick-guy-and-a-bunch-of-things-yes-I-know-you-know-not-that-you-don't-but-wow-you-really-must-know-if-you-know-me-and-if-you-know-mw-than-you-know…"

_**Narrator: Rev; watch, where you're talking?**_

"Sorry-can-you-forgive-me-great-then-we-are-all-on-the-same-page-I-do-have-a-lot-to-say-and-I-must-not-keep-you-in-suspense..."

_(Flashback)_

_It all began as a tiny road runner. Of course, I had a younger brother named Rip. Strange thing was that he was bigger than I was. So- where –was- I- where- was- I-where-was-I- think-think-think-think-Ouch-not-another-headache-right-now-I-remember! So, my parents were born in Texas, while Rip and I were raised in Acmetropolis and Rip was jealous that I got more attention, but he did not know about what happened to me on the inside. My parents showered me with attention, but I was always depressed. I wanted to run, but my parents said that I was too tiny to run and Rip was always teasing me about being too small. I was actually interested about the family name. So, I asked my parents if they would show me an old family album. I looked through and saw my great, great, great grandfather Road Runner. It said in the photo album that he was known as the fastest bird in the entire west. That is what inspired me to having a passion for running. As I grew, I began to run around small areas such as a tiny field and a gym. I wanted to make my ancestor proud, but when I was in school; I didn't get that chance because my gym teacher wouldn't let me participate. He told me that I was "too slow" and I didn't deserve to be in a normal gym class. I felt so ashamed and angry. "What do you mean; I'm too slow? I'm the fastest one in the class." I thought to myself. He said to me that I will never be a great runner. I kept telling myself that he was wrong and I will become a great runner and I will make my ancestor proud! So, I practiced and practiced and I became faster. When I grew up, I was very poor and had to take a job as a sandwich delivery boy. My working name was Roadster and my boss, Cookie; always said that I was late and he fired me. He said the exact same thing as my gym teacher said; "you will never become a great runner." But this time, I didn't try to build up my confidence. Instead, I was sad and began to think that maybe it was true. I looked at the photo of my ancestor and before I knew it, I was crying and I said to myself; "Who am I kidding? Cookie's right, I'll never become a great runner!" A few days later, the meteor hit and I was the fastest bird, now._

_(End of flashback)_

**Back- at- HQ- I- was- playing- ping- pong -against myself- until –Zadavia- called… **"Loonatics, Ophiciumus is up to his tricks again, you must stop him." **After- Ace's-command-we-all-took-off-everyone-used-jetpacks-while-I-flew-we-went-to-stop-Ophiciumus-but-I-was-down-first-and-that-suddnely-reminded-me-of-what-I've-been-told…**

_(Another flashback)_

_Cookie's flashback_

"_You will never be a great runner."_

_Gym teacher's flashback_

"_You will never be a great runner."_

_Ralph and Harriet_

"_You can't run; you're too small."_

_Rip's flashback_

_(Sing song) "You're too small, you're too small._

_Flashback's crammed_

"_You will never be a great runner; you're too small. You will never be a great runner; you're too small. You will never be a great runner; you're too small." (Laughter)_

_(End flashback)_

**I was on my knees with tears streaming down my face. After the fight was over, we went back to HQ. I was looking at the photo of my ancestor and I was crying again. Ace noticed this and asked me what was wrong and I told him this… **"I wanted to be like my ancestor, I wanted to be the fastest and run in the desert, like a normal road runner. I thought that being a super hero would change everything, but it hasn't. I'm still the one who is always down first." **After that, I began to cry again and ran to my room. I looked at the photo and I put way back in the drawer. Then, my parents called and I told them the whole story. They understood and they told me this… **"Rev-you-need-to-be-who-you-are-now-you-can't-change-in-order-to-make-your-ansestor-proud-I'm-sure-if-he-were-here-now-he-woul-be-proud-of-you-of-where-you-are-now."** Then, Rip came on the phone and said this… **"Look, bro; I'm sorry that I teased you back then. I was just jealous that ma and pa gave you all the attention and I think that you are already in the right place with this hero business. I bet if great, great, great grandfather Road Runner saw you now, he would be proud of you." **After that he hung up and I smiled, I began to get used to being a superhero and from that day on, I remember what my family told me. I knew that I could never be like a normal road runner and I just had to be who I was. So, I continued to be that way and eventually I was proud of myself too.**


End file.
